Loving A King
by freewilledcas
Summary: "For someone who rules Hell, Crowley sure knows the language of romance too well." Pairing: Crowley x female!Reader Reader has been dating Crowley for a while. For someone who tortures souls, Crowley is quite understanding and considerate. He doesn't push things further and he doesn't even need an explanation. Reader decides that the time is right and she's more than ready.


A/N: I have made a companion playlist for this fic: 8tracks - rhyssvender/loving-a-king well, listen only if you want to intensify the mood ;)

* * *

Dean was right when he said that hunting leaves no room for attachments. Well, you weren't one for being proactive in finding someone. One-night-stands are not your thing either. You were far too busy dealing with the monsters and anything evil that most people could not even dream of and honestly, you were okay with that.

When business is a bit slow, you take pleasure in the extensive library of the bunker, taking in all the information you can process in one sitting. But Dean believed there is a better way to spend free time and that involved booze and sex. You always say that you're not interested every time Dean invited you to 'mingle with the locals'.

You just were not comfortable with the whole casual sex ordeal. It's not an issue of purity or 'saving the best gift for your husband' kind of thing because the whole concept is just degrading to women. You were all for women doing what they want without being judged. For you, it was not rushing things. You were not one for giving in to peer pressure. You've heard too many stories of people regretting their first time and you didn't want any of that. When you need release, you handle it yourself. You just can't picture yourself having sex with someone merely for unwinding tension. It may sound cliche but you want it to be special. Well, you are not particular about the whole setting like the satin-sheets-candles-everywhere-and-saxophone-playing-in-the-background type. You just want it to be with someone you love and trust. It all goes down to how you feel what's best for you. You wanted to let things fall into place when you feel that the time's right. For someone who's all fierce and tough, you are a softy inside. You're practically a romantic sap and you longed for the day you find someone you could share your love with. You just haven't met that person, yet.

When you first met Crowley, there were no sparks flying or fireworks in the background. It was just an ordinary rendezvous except for the fact that a Woman of Letters is interrogating the King of Hell. You are not one to be easily fazed by his snarky remarks and you always had good comebacks of your own. How you got from strangers to lovers was a bit of a blur. It was a roller coaster, filled with ups and downs. There was, of course, that moment of hesitation when you found yourself slowly falling for Crowley. You tried to put it to reason but your heart failed to listen. Eventually, there's the bliss of finding out that the King of Hell reciprocates. Then, there were the people who are against your relationship but somehow, you both managed to make it through.

Dating Crowley has been the greatest thing in your life. For someone who rules Hell, he was such a sweet guy. The dates were great as he'd take you to places you've only dreamed of going to. You did not expect him to be the romantic type. You would sometimes find flowers outside your bedroom door and he'd leave notes too. I miss you. You're beautiful. Have a great day. "Hey, Y/N, looks like lover boy got you something again.", Sam would holler as soon as he passes by your room at the bunker. Even though you had a long and tiring day of hunting, you always had the energy to run up to your room so you could read what Crowley has left you this time. He would also take you to candle-lit dinners and you'd talk about everything. He'd ask about how'd your day go and you'd ask about his. He's all ears when you'd talk about yourself and your life before and you'd eagerly listen when he talks about his.

You'd drop by Hell sometimes to visit him at work. He has seen you go out on hunts before so you thought you'd take a shot at watching him rule over Hell. You got to say, keeping Hell in order is not easy business. There's the endless cycle of planning and discussions. Should we do a re-organization of the departments? How are the stats this month? Are there any spikes in the entry rate? Then there's the tons of paperwork and readings he has to go through. When it comes to Hell business, you thought that he was too serious. So you'd leave cute notes and doodles on some of his contracts. After meeting with his clients, he'd go over and visit you in the bunker. "Y/N..", he'd say sternly. "Yes, Crowley?", you'd reply with a straight face, trying hard to hold back a giggle as you're sure he's found another one of your doodles. "You know how I feel about you going through my paperwork.", he'd say slowly in that accent you've grown to adore, locking your gaze with his as he moved closer and closer to where you're standing. You won't even flinch as he continued to move towards you, until there's just a few centimeters between you. His lips slowly curve upwards and he leans down to kiss you on your forehead. You'd let out a giggle as he'd wrap his arms around you, squeezing you in a warm and comfortable embrace. You are thankful that you get a chance to see this side of the King of Hell. You know how to make Crowley smile and he knows well how to make you smile too. For someone who tortures souls, he was very trustworthy and considerate. He understands that you are committed to your work as a hunter so he'd give you time to do your thing and you'd do the same for him. Crowley was not one to rush things and he does not push things further. He knows what you need and he gives it to you without even looking for an explanation.

It was one of those days where there is no incident weird enough to be considered your thing. Cas suggested having a boys' night out after hearing something about a girls' night out on the TV. So, it's just you in the bunker. Crowley is busy tending to Hell matters for the past few days so you settled for reading a book. You've always been one to prefer staying in rather than going out.

You picked up a book from your bedside table and went over to sit at your bed, resting your back on the headboard and your feet propped up on top of a pillow. As soon as your eyes settled on the words, you drifted easily into the world of the fictional characters with their own adventures and quests. It's nice being able to relate to these characters and you enjoyed every minute of it.

You did not notice Crowley, now smiling at you from across the room. When you finally sensed him, you looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hello darling.", he said, holding a book in his hand and a mug in the other. You moved your feet towards the edge of the bed as you lifted yourself up to stand.

"Oh, no need to stand up darling, you can continue with your book. You seem to enjoy what you're reading.", he asserted as he leaned down to kiss your cheek, placing a mug of hot chocolate by your bedside table. He sat down on a chair by your bed. He opened the book he was holding and started reading. You sat back on your bed as you took a sip of the hot chocolate and went back to your book.

You enjoyed these moments, you and Crowley just sitting in comfortable silence. Sometimes you'd cuddle with him while watching movies as he draws random figures on your back with his fingertips. Not even talking, just enjoying each other's company.

You looked at Crowley as he absentmindedly stroked his stubble-clad chin with his fingers, evidently absorbed by what he was reading. When you first met Crowley, you did not think that you two would end up like you are now. You never thought that you'd find yourself head over heels for the King of Hell and you certainly did not expect that he would be the same towards you. It never crossed your mind that there'd come a time when you'd look at this man and think that he's the greatest thing that has happened to you. You can't help but smile as you looked back at the times when consequences tried to keep you apart but you two have placed such a great deal of trust in one another that you managed to prove to everyone that you two can conquer anything.

Now, Crowley still has his nose buried in the book he was reading. His eyebrows meeting for a few seconds as he continued. His eyes moving consistently from left to right as he kept reading on. You bit your lip as you tried to hold back a giggle. You think he looks quite adorable with the soft light of the lamp playing on his features. You must have let out a chuckle as now, Crowley is looking straight at you.

"What's so funny, kitten?", he asked as he placed down his book, giving you his full attention.

"Well, I just think you're adorable.", you replied giggling.

"Me? King of Hell? Adorable? Now how would my subordinates feel if they find out that the one ruling them is adorable?", he responded, standing up from the chair and walking towards you.

"That, I don't know, but as a Queen, I'm all for having an adorable King.", you beamed, a triumphant smile on your face as you knew Crowley loves it when you pertain to yourself as his Queen.

He sat beside you on the bed and he took your hand in his and kissed the back of it. "In that case, I'm obliged to do anything my Queen requests." You definitely love it when Crowley treats you like a Queen. His Queen.

You stood up and turned to face him. You placed your hands on your hips gracefully as if you're royalty. "I would now like to request for the King... to kiss me.", you ordered. You knew Crowley could never deny your wishes. He stood up and moved towards you slowly.

He leaned towards you and you could smell his cologne faintly. He planted a soft kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes as his lips touched yours. The past few days have been hectic for the both of you. It's a relief to finally have a chance to be together again. He gave you a sweet smile as soon as you parted. He pushed a stray strand of your hair behind your ear, his thumb grazing lightly across your cheek.

He pulled you in for a deeper kiss, his hands cupping your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands moved down around your back. He pulled you towards him, closing the gap between you. Your knees felt weak as his lips brushed against yours ever so gingerly. Only Crowley has made you feel this way and you love that at that moment, he's not going anywhere because you wanted more.

You gently sucked on his bottom lip and he quivered under your touch. You raked your fingers through his hair as he tightened his grip around your waist.

"I missed you, darling.", he breathed between kisses.

"I missed you too.", you rasped.

It wasn't long until you felt his tongue running over your lips. You gave in to what he wanted as you met his tongue with yours, swirling your tongue around his. You pulled on the collar of his coat as you struggled to keep yourself upright, feeling light-headed, drowning in the pleasure of his mouth against yours.

He reluctantly pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours.

"How's that for a kiss?", he whispered.

You shivered at the feeling of his breath hot against your cheeks.

"You call that kissing?", you teased.

"Care to show me then?", he answered raggedly.

"THIS is kissing.", you purred.

He licked his lips as he watched you take control, pulling him towards you by his collar, mouths clashing. You bit his lower lip gently as he gripped your waist tightly. You sighed as his tongue found its way into your mouth. He held you closer to him as you rolled your tongue around his. You arms snaked around his neck and you kissed each other in a needy manner, as if your life depended on it.

His mouth left yours as he nipped at your neck tenderly. You inhaled sharply as his teeth grazed lightly down your neck. His hands slipped up from under your shirt and you felt them gently cup your breasts. His mouth found yours again as he gently grazed his thumb over your nipple through the fabric of your bra. You moaned his name, overwhelmed with how he could drive you towards the edge with just his touch. You have not gone this far with Crowley before, not yet. It was always just kisses and cuddles with him. He knows when to stop and he was not one for pushing things further. There was not one instance where you had to tell him it's too much for you. It's one of the things that made you love him more. He understands you and he respects your decisions.

You were disappointed when he stopped abruptly, quickly pulling his hands from under your shirt.

You wanted more.

"Sorry love, got caught in the moment there.", he apologized.

"I hope I didn't scare you back there kitten.", he muttered as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, worry evident in his face. Crowley always made sure that you were not hurt in any way. He was worried that you thought things are going too fast for the both of you. It was his ability to empathize that made you love him more.

You know well that the time is right.

You held a finger up his lips. "I'm ready for this."

He looked at you intently as he tried to grasp what you have just said.

"If that's what my Queen desires, so it shall be.", he declared as he cupped your face with his hand, his thumb grazing over your cheek as he leaned down for a kiss. You hummed happily as his lips brushed against yours smoothly.

His hands then moved slowly to your shirt, you looked at him anxiously as he undid the buttons. He helped you out of your shirt and the cold air of the room hit your skin making you shiver. You blushed as you saw his eyes gazing over your bare skin.

"You're beautiful, love.", he assured you as he moved closer and kissed you unhurriedly.

His hands roamed over your bare back and you love the warmth his touch is giving you. He massaged his tongue over yours deliberately, sending goosebumps all over you. His hands stroked your skin lightly and you felt weak under his touch.

He wanted to take it slowly, cherishing each moment as you finally gave in to him.

His mouth moved to your neck. You threw your head up to give him more access as he nipped over your collar bone slowly.

"You're wearing too much layers.", you murmured as you tugged on his coat. You wanted to feel his skin against yours and his thick clothes are not helping at all.

"Sorry love, it can be a bit nippy in Hell.".

He took off his coat and threw it to the floor. You proceeded to unbutton his shirt as he took off his tie. Your hands rested on his bare chest as soon as you got him out of his shirt. You started to kiss him hungrily, mouths smashing as you pulled yourself towards him, skin against skin.

He kicked his shoes off as he lead you to your bed, his mouth not leaving yours. He lowered you on the bed and he hovered above you on all fours, his knee between your thighs. You could feel the wetness forming between your hips and you squeezed his knee between your thighs. "Quite eager there, my kitten.", he rasped. You moaned as he tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. "Don't worry darling, I'm not going anywhere.", he whispered against your ear. "It's all about you tonight, love.", he drawled as he trailed kisses down your neck, moving towards your breasts. He sucked on your nipple through the bra as his hand massaged the other. You're engulfed by what his touch could do to you so you arched your back out of pleasure. He used this opportunity to slide his hands under to unclasp your bra. His mouth sucked on your nipple as soon as you slid your bra off. You threw your head back as his tongue grazed back and forth your nipple while his thumb caressed the other.

You could feel him hard against your thigh as he massaged your breasts with his hands. Your hands wandered across his back, wanting to touch every bit of him. Your hands moved to his waist and you tugged anxiously on the fabric of his pants. "Too much layers.", you commented.

You fumbled as you tried to pull the belt off, you laughed nervously as you struggled. "Then again, quite eager, darling.", he declared as he helped you take his belt off. He helped you out off your pants as soon as he threw his across the room.

He leaned on his right arm for support as he drew himself closer to you. His bare chest touching yours as his mouth found yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he sucked on your tongue. His fingers caressed your skin, grazing over them ever so lightly. You moaned as his fingertips wandered on your body. He pulled away and looked down at you, studying your expressions, discerning where you love to be touched. Your hands tugged on his hair as you felt something building up in your stomach.

Your hands wandered to his boxers. You took him through the fabric and he trembled at your touch. He got up on his knees and he took off his boxers. You knew very well the reason he sold his soul in the first place but you never thought it could be this impressive as you looked at his member, admiring its length.

His mouth trailed kisses from your breast to your stomach. You arched your back in bliss at the thought of his face being inches closer to your quivering mound. His kisses continued down your abdomen, stopping just above where your underwear goes. He looked up at you. "May I?", he asks. You bit your lip as you nodded. His fingers dug through your underwear as he slowly tugged it down. You lifted you hips up slightly and he slipped your underwear off. You blushed as he looked down at you. "You're utterly beautiful darling, every single inch of you.", he cooed.

He parted your legs. You hitched your breath as you watched his face disappear between your thighs. His tongue slipped inside you slowly. His hand caressed your inner thigh as his tongue flicked back and forth your clit. You threw your head back as you feel the pressure inside you building up, in need of release. He slipped a finger inside, curling upwards as his tongue flicked faster. His finger moved in and out of you at a pace matching his tongue. Your breath quickened, heart beating faster, you could feel your blood rushing. You're near the edge and you needed him now.

You pulled on his hair hard and he stopped to look up at you.

"What's wrong, pet?"

"I want you." you said almost incoherently, feeling quite hazy.

He moved up to face you as he kissed you passionately, his tongue swirling around yours. You could taste your juices from his mouth. You're grateful that you have been taking the pill so when he asked, you mentioned that you already got it covered.

"I need you now, Crowley.", you said longingly.

Crowley positioned himself at your entrance. You held on to his shoulders as he slowly slid down inside you, filling you completely. He kept his eyes on you, observing your expressions. You closed your eyes and bit your lip at the feeling of your walls tighten around him.

"Oh Crowley.", you moaned as you adjusted to the new sensation.

You buck your hips to the feeling of his member throbbing inside you. Crowley took this as a signal as he slowly pulled himself out and slipped in again.

He settled to a rhythm, driving his hips back and forth slowly. You dug your nails on his back as you felt fire pooling low in your abdomen. His rhythm sped up and your hips moved to match his, driving himself deeper into you.

"Y/N...", he growled as he kissed you languidly.

You felt your walls tremble as he continued to thrust.

"Oh, Crowley..", you cried out as your toes curled from the pleasure.

Your body convulsed as orgasm ripped through your body.

"Oh Y/N..", Crowley groaned.

A few more pumps and he collapsed over you as he reached his breaking point.

He kissed you softly as he dropped down on the bed beside you as you both rode out your orgasm.

"Come here, love.", he offered as he laid out his arm.

You cuddled to him, your bodies still a bit sweaty after but you did not mind at all.

He pulled you in closer to him and you placed your head on his chest.

''Who knew a kiss from the King entails so much more." you remarked. He smirked as he stroked your bare back.

You held in to him closer.

"I love you." Crowley whispered.

You love this man and he loves you too. You knew you made the right choice.

"I love you too.", you whispered back.

You drew random figures on his chest with your fingertips. Just reveling in the moment, the two of you together. After all you've been through, you always stood by each other against all odds.

You couldn't wish for anything more.

"I'm just going to take a shower.", you said as you lifted your face up to look at him and you planted a soft kiss on his lips.

You stood up and headed to the bathroom. You looked back at him, just lying on the bed, smiling at you.

"Care to join me?"


End file.
